Reading Is Important
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Joker's Log [Epilogue] The Bat clan's reaction to reading The Joker's log.


After Gotham's three main heroes left The Joker off at Arkham Batman, Nightwing, and Robin headed back to the cave for the night. "I don't think I will ever like the taste of candy corn again." Nightwing was still trying to get the sickeningly sweet taste out of his mouth.

Robin was blowing his nose profusely. "I don't think I will ever stop smelling meat tenderizer."

Nightwing was thinking about the events of the night. "Do we still have to deal with Poison Pudding River?"

Batman never removed his gaze from the road. "No, the proper authorities will handle it."

Robin looked over to his mentor in confusion. "Proper authorities? Who exactly is qualified or ready to deal with a poison pudding river?"

Batman was still staring at the road ahead. "With people like The Joker in the city people learn to be prepared for anything."

When the three of them had finally arrived at the cave the only sound that could be heard was Dick and Tim fighting over who got a shower first. "I'm older so I get one first." Dick explained.

"But I was the one covered in meat tenderizer and chased by hyenas." Tim groaned.

Dick placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I was almost made into rock candy."

Tim began to inch towards the shower. "Too bad it was almost."

Dick noticed how close Tim was to the shower and before the young man had a chance to react Dick had knocked his feet out from underneath him and ran into the shower. "Better luck next time, Timmy."

Tim turned to Bruce, who was sitting at the computer typing up his report about what happened with The Joker and his clown army. "Bruce, aren't you going to say something about that."

Bruce didn't face Tim as he spoke. "If you would have just ran for the shower you would be in there instead of bothering me."

Tim glared at the back of Bruce's head. "If Alfred wasn't upstairs right now I would have stormed out of here."

When Tim finally got in and out of the shower neither Bruce nor Dick was in the cave. Silently he got dressed and headed to bed.

Bruce was in the middle of reading the log Harley Quinn had given him the previous night when he entered the kitchen. Bruce looked up from the papers in his hands to find Tim and Dick sitting at the table eating. Bruce was still tired from the events that occurred merely hours before, and found it odd that both Dick and Tim were still there. As Bruce finished reading the page he was on he sat down at the kitchen table. "I take it you two haven't read Joker's log."

Dick and Tim both glanced up with full mouths. Then they looked at one another. "No, we haven't. Why are you mentioning it?" Dick immediately went back to eating after he had finished his question.

Bruce didn't say anything. He just threw down the page he had just read. Tim grabbed the paper off of the table and nudge Dick. They both began to read silently. When they had finished reading the two men stared at each other and then slowly Tim pushed away the bright red jell-o he had been eating. At the same time Dick slid his plate of mashed potatoes away from himself, as well.

After a short period of silence Tim spoke. "So, uh, Bruce, what else is in that thing?"

Bruce slowly looked up at his two adopted sons. "Go read your own copies, and find out."

Time gawked at Bruce for a moment. "But my copy is all the way down in the Bat cave, and your copy is right there."

Bruce once again simply gave him an infamous Bat glare. Almost instantaneously Tim ran down to the cave to get his copy of Joker's log. Once he came back up to the kitchen the two of them started to read through it. Tim and Dick spent the afternoon reading. By the time they had finished it was dinner time. After dinner Alfred brought out the desert he had made.

Dick turned to face Alfred. "So, Alfred, what do you have for us?"

Alfred moved closer to the table. "Master Dick, I made chocolate brownies for desert." Alfred didn't even finish the sentence before both Tim and Dick fled the kitchen. "Master Bruce, did I say something wrong?" Alfred was completely baffled by their reactions to the desert choice.

Bruce didn't really know what to say. "They had a long day. Let's leave it at that."

Alfred grabbed the tray of brownies off the table and began to proceed back to the kitchen. "Very well sir, I will go put these away then."

The End


End file.
